Places You Shouldn't Go
by manda021509
Summary: I have traveled all over New York City, but there are some places that You really Shouldn't Go! Its about a relationship and its ups and downs. Dally OC Dally romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Places You Shouldn't Go**

**Hey guys this is my first Outsiders fic so be nice please. And tell me if it's not workin out and I'll take suggestions or just delete it. **

**Character: Artemia Daniels **

**Pronounced as (r tame ee uh)**

Blonde hair 

**Brown eyes**

**Tanish skin**

**Loves all music **

**Tuff hood who never went to prison cause she has never been caught. She can hustle and knows how to deal, but she can be sensitive and caring.**

A girl has to be careful these days, you know. It is a risky dangerous world out there and we don't personally know how to handle it. Well that's what the stereotypical girl is, but I'm out to prove that stereotype wrong because this is my story.

New York 1960 

I went for a walk on the street to see if I could find anyone from my gang, I was about halfway down the street when I saw him standing there. He looked the same age as me, 12 and had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was pawning stolen merchandise.

I walked up to him and said," You got guts to be doing that here,"

"Why?" He asked not even lookin up.

"Cause you know that this is the first street that the plainclothes fuzz go to first," I answered.

He looked at me with mock concern and said, "Oh my oh my, what am I gonna do?"

"Drop your attitude, man, I was trying to help," I said.

"Hey cool it, bitch, you have didn't have to do anything and did I ask for your help?" He said getting angry.

"Jerk," I sighed and walked away.

That was the last time for a while that I saw him and then as we got older we got closer.

New York 1966 

I woke up and in bed next to me lay the same jerk, Dallas Winston. We had hooked up about five years after that and I still can't believe that we worked out as long as we had. We never really changed except physically and we always knew what the other one hated and teased each other with it. It was almost weird because everyday we woke up and we went our separate ways. He went and dealed and I hustled pool games at a bar.

"Wake up, Dal, its time to go," I said yawning.

"No way baby," He said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me back down.

"Dallas Winston," I said smiling.

"Yeah," He grinned because he knew he had won.

"Come on, please, just five minutes and then I'll get up," he said getting excited. He started to kiss me and I laughed and he laughed and then we laid in bed for the remainder of the five minutes.

After five minutes I got up and took a quick shower. I got out just as he got in and I dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black and pink hooded sweatshirt. Like I said I hustle pool games I'm not a prostitute.

I left the house and went to Blue Wolf Tavern and talked to the bar tender for a while until some tuff lookin boys came in, "Gotta go," I said jumping up and walking over to the table.

"RT," a nickname given to me by only one person, Jake, "Hey I'm here to be your partner," He said running over.

"Cool," I said walking over to them. We played some quick rounds, which made Jake look like a retard could beat him. Then the tuff boys came over.

"You boys lookin for a match?" I asked.

"Yep and we want to play that guy," They said pointing at Jake.

"Sure thing, Jake get over here," I said.

They played and as the stakes grew higher Jake "miraculously" got better. We ended it with a total of hundred dollars. Not too bad for one game.

We continued the rest of the night making money and we never noticed that the men who we beat earlier were watching us and getting very, very angry.

hey I know it probably sucked, but what can you do? please review! Hey anyway if you guys could go check out my other stories at TV Show Angel its called Little Angel and Movies MISC movies then its called Save Me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going on with the second! So hope you like this one too!

I never saw it coming, what I expected less then anything was a punch flying toward Jake's face.

Apparently the guys from earlier found out about our little game of pool and weren't too happy. They came on him like a tornado, He was outnumbered and couldn't possibly take on all of them.

He was punched hard in the nose which caused a ton blood to come out like faucet. He didn't even have time to react when another punch landed him in the stomach, as he doubled over one of them kneed him in the face. That was it, I couldn't just stand here and watch my friend get killed.

I ran up to the bartender and grabbed him and pointed him the direction of the fight, if anything he could call the fuzz. He just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"What! You're not even going to help?" I asked incredulously.

"That's what happens when you hustle," is all he said.

"Fine!" I screamed.

I grabbed an empty beer bottle and walked toward the fight ready to hit whoever got in my way. I grabbed one of them by their hair and smashed the bottle over his head. He fell unconscious. The other didn't even notice that his friend was gone until he turned around and saw me looking at his friend on the ground. He made a growling sound and then started to walk to me. I was ready. He got within two feet of me and just as I was about to crack him over the head with the bottle he pulled out a gun and without hesitation I l threw the bottle at him and it connected with his head.

I ran over to Jake who was just barely conscious, I looked at him and smiled.

"I always get into shit like this when I'm around you," He said laughing and getting up.

I supported him as we exited out of the bar. I vowed to never hustle again, not after tonight.

I took Jake back to my apartment, which my parents paid for, and cleaned him up. I decided to let him stay here so that I could keep an eye on him.

Short chapter sorry guys I didn't get very many reviews so I decided to write this lame chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it would help if I could get reviews because I'm still new at this, so maybe some criticism may help. Anyway…..

Dally came back later that night sporting a black eye.

"Dallas, what happened?" I asked rushing over.

"Nothin," he muttered.

"Oh come on, what happened?" I pried.

Just then Jake walked out of the kitchen and right into Dally.

"What the Hell?" Dally asked looking at me to Jake to me again.

"Oh, Dally its not what it looks like, please listen…" I started.

" Oh I know exactly what it looks like, you bitch! You're nothin but a two timing little bitch!" He said pointing a finger at me.

"Dallas Winston, will you listen to me?" I said anger filling my voice.

He stopped dead and looked at me, he had never heard me raise my voice before.

"Jake helped me out today so when he got in trouble I returned the favor, that's all, nothing happened between us," I explained calmly.

Jake who had been quiet raised his voice, "Yeah seriously Dally, I wouldn't do that to you,"

Dally stood there as if contemplating what to do and finally said, "Listen, I'm sorry guys I just had a bad day and when I came home and saw a guy in the same apartment as my girl, in just freaked," He said quietly rubbing his forehead.

"It's okay," I said hugging him and then he kissed my forehead.

"Jake, man, you okay to go home tonight, or what?" Dally asked.

Nah, I think that I can make it home all right. Guys I'll see ya, but keep safe and stay outa trouble," He called over his shoulder as he left.

I started to attempt to make dinner, which turned out to be suprisingly good. We sat in silence and watched TV and ate.

"Hey ya know what I think that I may just go on home ot my place for a while," He said getting up.

"Oh, really," I replied before using a trick that I learned form him. I grabbed his waist and pulled him back down laughing because it took a lot of strength to do it.

He laughed and said, "I don't think so," and stood up with me on his back and ran into my bedroom carrying me with him. He threw me on the bed and laughed, "So?" he questioned.

"I don't know do you want to?" I asked back.

"Hell yeah," He replied getting excited.

"Okay give me five minutes I the bathroom," I said jumping up.

What happened… well never mind that because that irrelevant to the story. So let's skip to the next day.

I woke up and looked beside me, but no one was there, I got up and walked inot the kitchen wearing one of Dally's huge t-shirts. I found him in the kitchen making coffee and staring out the window.

"What's up?" I asked walking over.

He turned and wrapped his arms around my waist and said," Being with you is making me soft,"

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"You heard me everytime I'm about to punch someone for rippin me off I think of you and stop," He explained.

"Well, Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day when Dallas Winston went soft," I mocked.

I've been thinking that maybe I'll go back to Tulsa for a while and see some friends of mine," He said.

"Okay," I said not too pleased.

"I know you don't always approve of what I do but this is a personal thing," He said turning me around and looking into my eyes.

I looked into his and for once noticed that they weren't nearly as cold as they used to be. We had grown so close to one another that we had this affection forming between us and sometimes it scared the hell out of me. I knew that I was falling in love with him and I was afraid.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, if you're reading this then I take it that you've read some of my story. I have so many ideas about where this is going to go, but I don't want to spoil anything. If you guys want to read a funny story about a squad of bickering, British soldiers who are out in the Highlands of Scotland on a war game trip and end up being hunted by werewolves then visit Movies MISC Movies Save Me. It's a whole lot better than it sounds plus I really want someone to read it and tell me what you think. I have other stories too, but anyway if you guys have any suggestions then please let me know.

Amanda


	5. Chapter 4

Dally didn't leave for many weeks, but he did stick around more and more often, he just kinda hung out and we had sex and made out on the couch. It was normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, but it was starting to become much more.

When it did come time for him to leave he came over and spent the night and then got up the next morning and said his good-byes and left. I sat in the room for a long time just thinking.

I walked over to the bar and got Jake, but we went to a different bar called the Pickup Bar. We started there and worked our way around making a total of fifty which was getting pretty bad because we normally make over a hundred, but times were hard. People knew about us because of the two who fought us that fateful night. (Yeah, yeah, I know I said I would never do it again, but come on its like a habit, but I promise this is my LAST TIME!)

"Jake this is not good," I said walking down the street with him.

"Yeah, tell me about it," is all he said.

"I mean come on we're gonna have to start a new business if don't start picking up," I said frustrated.

"Things were going pretty good until Dally left," He added.

"Maybe its because I'm lonely at night and miss that warm comfort by my bed?" I questioned.

"I can be that warm comfort," Jake suggested.

"Come by at eight," I said hastily walking toward the apartment, I turned and threw a key at him, "You'll need this,"

At eight Jake knocked on my door and the second I opened it the night began…

Once again I'm not gonna go into detail about how it all went because I don't think you want to hear about it.

I stayed awake lying in bed staring at my ceiling, Jake's arm around me as he slept peacefully, I couldn't believe what I had just done. Dally's gonna leave me, how could I betray him like this. Some how I managed to get to sleep.

The next morning Jake left and I sat in the house refusing to eat or do anything that didn't involve me sitting on the couch. I felt terrible; I'm a horrible girlfriend. I don't think that I can live with myself.

I walked to the bathroom and took out a bottle of sleeping pills and unscrewed the lid. This was it.


	6. Chapter 5

Yeah I did get the idea from That Was This is Now. I noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer up yet, so I don't wan to get into trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Outsiders only the ones I added.

Tears streamed down my face as I started to shake the bottle, I worked hard on stopping myself from breaking down. Should I leave a note? I wasn't sure or anything, because I never thought that this was gonna be how I left the world.

Just as I was about to do the unthinkable, Jake ran back in yelling, "I forgot my coat! I'll see you soon, " He came dangerously close to opening the bathroom door.

I stumbled on my way to open the door and make sure he was gone, the pills flew from hand along with the bottle, time seemed to slow down as I watched the pills and my death fall in the toilet.

"No!" I shouted.

That was my chance at a peaceful end. Now what was I gonna do? I broke down sobbing on the floor. I couldn't take this anymore and I didn't want to die, I just wanted it to all go away. I'm only seventeen how am I supposed to deal with this?

I waited all day for the evening to come, that's was when I was going out. I had planned to drown my troubles in whiskey, but that's when I saw them. A bunch of guys that Dally knew. I recognized them first and walked over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked smoothly.

"Dally around?" one of them asked.

"No, he went away," I answered.

"Oh, cause uh, we need to have a talk with him about some money," he replied simply.

"Money?" I asked looking at them.

"Yeah seems he don't believe in payback," he said turning on his heel and leaving me behind.

"Money?" I repeated under my breath. I shook it off and walked up to the bar and sat down, "Mudslide on the rocks," I ordered.

The bartender looked at me and then said," What seems to be the problem?"

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Well, it is my problem because I don't serve under aged drinkers," he said simply and turned around.

"Piss head," I muttered and walked out of the bar.

I decided to head down to Honky Tonk Inn and see what Joe was up to. I walked in and found the place empty.

"Hey Joe?" I called.

No answer.

"JOE!" I tried again.

No answer still. Just then a sound came from the back room.

"Joe?" I asked again.

This time I was answered by a grunt.

I slid over the bar and walked slowly down the other side and opened the back door. On the floor was Joe, he was half-dead and bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"Joe! Oh My God! Who did this?" I shouted getting down beside him and he stared at me.

"Desamones, they came lookin for money and I didn't have it," Joe gasped.

"Don't worry Joe, I'm gonna get you help," I said getting up and panicking.

I looked back at him and I noticed that he wasn't breathing and that his eyes were glazed looking. He was dead.

I wasn't really sure what to do for the next chapter, but this was the first thing that came to mind. So I don't know. Just review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think that people were going to like it this much.

I slowly backed up from Joe's lifeless from, Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong, except for that whole Jake thing. Just then my thought drifted back to Dally and the money thing. If this happens when the Desamones get hold of an innocent man, then what's gonna happen when they get a hold of Dally?

I got up quickly brushing away the tears from my eyes. I was full of rage and knew that I now more than ever needed to have a drink. As I walked back toward the door, I realized that Joe would have wanted his last beer to go to a loved one, well maybe not, but hey it's free and he's dead. Not like he was all that great any way. Plus I really needed this. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and popped the top off. I walked out as if nothing had happened and decided to go find the Desamones and let them know that I know.

As soon as I got out the door I heard the sirens wailing and I started to run for it. That was all I needed was to be caught in the middle of that shit. I was high tailing t out of there when I noticed something glimmer in the street light. I stopped and walked over and saw a switchblade, I picked it up and stuck it in my back pocket.

Spotted Sammy and Beth, two old gang friends of mine.

"Hey!" I shouted walking over.

"Hey," they said walking over to meet me.

"I'm surprised that your out and about, that is if you're still seeing that Dally kid," Sammy said in a stuck up manner. She had always been that way.

"Yeah don't you know that the Desamones are after him? They said that they were gonna kill him," Beth said worried.

"Don't worry he ain't here right now, he's in Tulsa," I confirmed.

"Oh, Well then that's different," Sammy said.

"Do you know why they want Dally's money?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Sammy said in awe.

"No," I replied looking at them.

"Well, I guess Dally got into a tight spot and the Desamones helped him out, but Dally ain't getting any money in so he can't pay them back," Beth explained.

"Sheesh, well thanks guys I'll see you around," I said walking away.

I walked around town for a few more hours and got even more drunk as I accumulated more and more free beers from men hoping to get a booty call. Yeah, in their dreams.

I got home and stumbled into bed without eating. I knew I would have a killer hang over in the morning but for now I just wanted to sleep.

The next morning

Yep I knew it, killer hang over. My head hurt and I kept puking every five minutes and worst of it yet, Desamones killed Joe. Now where am I gonna get free beer? I needed Dally and I needed him now.


	8. Chapter 7

The phone rang several times before anyone answered. It was a deep husky voice and I knew that it was Buck.

"Hey Buck," I said quietly.

"Yeah, who is this?" he asked angrily.

"This is Artemia, Dally's girlfriend," I answered.

"Yeah hold on," he said heaving and I could hear him walk away.

Then I heard Dally's voice, it was soft and sounded like he was half asleep.

"Yeah, honey," he said.

"Dally when are you coming home?" I asked.

"I don't know, why?" he said getting excited.

"Nothings wrong, I was just wondering," I said disappointed.

"Oh, well is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said sighing.

"Not like I don't miss you, but hearing your voice makes me sad," he explained.

"Oh, okay, I love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said hanging up.

Well, its not like I expected him to drop what he was doing and come home, but I expected something. So it was final I was going to find him tomorrow. I'll start packing right now.

Tomorrow

I got up early and headed out the door and started up my car. It was a red mustang, pretty fancy, but my parents bought it for me last year and I live in a not so bad part of town so I don't worry about people stealing it because they know who I am and they know Dally.

I walked back in and got my two suitcases, they weren't too heavy and I threw them in the trunk. I got in and drove to my parents house.

When I got there I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Soon enough my Mom opened the door.

"Oh, honey, how have you been?" She asked beckoning me in.

"Fine Mom," I answered.

We walked into the living room where my Dad was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Who was that at the door?" he asked not looking up.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" my mom asked.

He looked up, "Artemia, my god how have you been?"

"Fine, fine," I answered giving them both a hug.

"I'm thinking about going to Tulsa," I said.

"Oh, really and I suppose you need some money?" dad asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sure thing honey, only if you promise to keep in touch," Mon said.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said relieved.

"Okay, I'll get you about two hundred," Dad said.

Dad came back and I got up, "well thanks but I need to be going if I'm gonna beat traffic. Bye," I said giving them both a big hug.

"Bye dear," mom said.

"Bye honey," Dad said sitting back down.

I drove for a five hours and took a break, I was somewhere in Kentucky. I drove down around Washington D.C. and now I'm in Kentucky.

"Great," I sighed crumpling up the map and throwing it back in the car, with the sun beating down on me and I have no idea where I'm at. I'm figuring to cut straight through the southern half of Mississippi and that should take me straight into Oklahoma and then I can find Tulsa.

Tulsa, Oklahoma 

Finally seven hours later, I made it and I was about out of gas. I drove up to this little DX station and climbed out to stretch my legs. A boy, who mind you was pretty cute walked over.

"What can I do for you," he asked flashing me this crazy grin.

I smiled back and told him, "fill it up,"

As he was doin that I walked into the store and bought a soda from the man working the register. They looked oddly familiar.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I hope there's more to come! Here we go… 

I walked out of the store and back to my car, just as the man was done filling it up.

"Hey do you know where Buck Merril's place is?" I asked taking out my wallet.

"Now, what's a nice girl like you going there for?" he asked hooking the pump back up.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend," I said taking out a ten.

"Who is he maybe I know him," the said.

"Dallas Winston," I replied.

"Oh! Wow! I know him, "he said smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, my names Sodapop Curtis," he said holding out his hand.

"Artemia, Artemia Johnston," I said shaking his hand.

"Dally's at our house or maybe the Dingo, so I'll go call and find out for okay," he said walking away.

"Sure, thanks," I replied leaning up against my car waiting.

Meanwhile at the Dingo

"Guys I have something to show you," Dally said digging in his pocket.

"Yeah," Johnny and Ponyboy said getting closer.

"You remember that girl I am always talking about?" he asked taking out a box.

"Sure," Ponyboy said.

"Well, I'm going to go back to New York and propose," Dally said opening the box to reveal a ring, "you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah sure, man," Johnny said.

"Where did you get it?" Ponyboy asked smiling.

"Uh… that's not important, what is important is that she say yes," Dally said pocketing the ring, "Let's go I'm gonna go get packed and get ready to leave,"

Back at the DX

"Have you found him yet?" I asked looking at Soda.

"Nope, but I'm sure we will," he assured me.

"Well, maybe I'll start driving around and see if I spot his car," I said.

"Okay, but come on back if you find him," he said.

"I will," I relied driving off toward the Dingo. Steve wrote down directions for me and I almost missed the turn, but I found it okay. But there was no sign of Dally's car, so I drove down the road a ways until I saw a building that was kind of run down and I noticed a car that looked a little like Dally's.

I got out and walked up the steps, I went to knock on the door, but a few people brushed passed me and just walked inside so I followed. It resembled a bar and flight of steps to the far end of the room led up to the second floor. I walked up and saw a man back out of his room carrying two bags. He turned around and looked up and to my surprise it was Dally.

"Dally!" I screamed throwing my arms around him and holding on tight.

"What, who, Artemia?" he asked looking at me, "But how did you get here?"

"Don't you know?" I asked, "when two people really truly love each other nothing can destroy the bond. I'll always be able to find you,"

"Oh, baby," he sighed holding onto me.

"I love you," I said into his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered into my ear.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write, but my cousin just past away and I had to go through all that. Plus I have had a major writer's block. No one really likes my other stories because no one reviews them and that kinda makes me a little sad. But on with the story! Hope you guys like it!

We just stood there embracing each other when we heard someone clear their throat. It was Johnny and Ponyboy. They both stood there blushing and trying not to look.

"Oh, sorry," I said braking from Dally.

Dally got a little red, but hid it very well. We put his suitcases back inside the door and headed out of Bucks. I got in my car and Dally and the boys got in his and I followed them back to a house that wasn't too far away.

As we got out I walked up to Dally and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Whose house is this?" I asked as we walked closer.

"Ponyboy's," he said.

"Oh, I see," I replied.

"How are things back in New York?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied.

The boys were in front of us and they opened the door and walked right in and we followed. As we entered I felt a warm comfortable feeling come over me and I knew that this was a place that I could feel safe in and I hoped that one day I could have a house like this.

"Hey Darry!" Ponyboy called.

"Hey!" was the reply from the kitchen.

A man in his late teens early twenties came out, he was very toned and tall. I figured that this must be Darry.

"Hey Darry, this is my girlfriend, Artemia," Dally explained letting go of me.

"Hi," I said walking up and shaking his hand.

Just then a group of boys came flying in the living room and almost ran into us.

"Hey, Artemia!" Soda yelled hugging me.

"Uh, hi," I said surprised by his outburst of affection.

"Hey," Dally started.

"It's cool Dally," I said.

"Yeah, maybe for you," he said smiling.

Steve walked up behind him, "Hey"

"Hey, Steve," I said.

"Who is this beautiful, BLONDE, young woman," a boy with rusty colored sideburns and a goofy grin appeared behind them.

"Hey she's taken Two-Bit," Dally warned.

I laughed and smiled and shook Two-Bit's hand.

"Where's Johnny and Ponyboy?" I asked looking around.

"Probably in Pony's room," Darry said.

"Well, I was just getting ready to cook dinner and you guys came so I think I'm gonna go finish," Darry said walking away.

"Well, the least I can do is help," I said following.

"No, go sit down, you're probably exhausted," Darry said.

"No, now let me cook dinner with you," I said sternly grabbing a spoon and shaking it at him.

"Okay," Darry said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Living Room 

"Okay guys so I told you the plan, after dinner we're going to the park and that's where it's gonna happen," Dally explained.

"Well, is there anything else we can do?" Ponyboy asked.

"No not really," Dally said.

Kitchen 

"So, what exactly are we making?" I asked curiously.

"Nothin really, just spaghetti," Darry replied.

"Cool, I can make that," I said laughing.

After dinner we all sat around and laughed at old times that Dally and I had spent together.

"Hey, uh, do you want to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said getting up and following him out the door.

We walked through the park until we came to a fountain that was illuminated in the light of a nearby street lamp. Dally kissed me and hugged me and we sat on the edge of the fountain. After a few minutes Dally got up and stood me up in front of him. The next thing I knew he was on one knee and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny box, inside was a beautiful ring.

"Artemia Lee Daniels, will you marry me?" he asked.

I started to cry and shook my head yes and he jumped up and hugged me then we kissed for what seemed like eternity. It was a perfect ending.

Hey that's not all there is plenty more to come. I'll keep adding chapters! Merry Christmas!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey! Please R&R!

December 24, 1967 

Well, its been a year and all has gone well, we just got married two weeks ago and I think we're gonna do just fine. We did sadly have to go back to New York for the wedding, but I had my parents fly up all of Dally's friends. It's Christmas and I went and bought a tree, our first tree, we put it up and got each other gifts and put them under. We are having a great time, but it wasn't all that great when Dally went and saw the Desamones.

"Dally, no, you can't," I pleaded.

"I have to baby," he reasoned.

"No you don't," I pleaded again.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said before leaving.

I followed him in my car, he went all over the place trying to find them, until he did. They talked a lot and Dally paid them the money, which I still knew nothing about. After that he just walked away.

"What the?" I whispered to myself. They shot an innocent and now they let him just walk away like nothing.

Dally got home after I did and I was ready to drill him.

"What was the money thing about?" I asked hands on my hips.

"Nothing, really don't worry," he said.

"Please be truthful, you can tell me," I tried.

"It's just last ear when I went to Tulsa I needed a bit of money to get me there and I asked him. It's like a bank," he explained.

"Yeah, well since when does the bank shoot people," I asked turning around and walking toward the window.

He snaked his arms around me and hugged me, "Don't worry, its under control," he sighed.

Really short chapter sorry guys, I'm really tired.


	12. Chapter 11

December 25, 1967 

I woke up to a shuffling sound in the living room. I was curious, but not too curious so I lay back down and thought about some stuff.

First was what I did with Jake while Dally was gone. How could I? More importantly, was I gonna tell him? I wasn't sure about it and I thought that maybe I shouldn't, because you know I haven't even seen Jake since we got back, I guess he went to his mom's. I heard she was dying. That's too bad. Dally and I were finally working out and I had to go and ruin it by betraying his trust. I'm horrible.

Just then Dally walked back in and saw that I was awake.

"Hey, come here," he said smiling.

"What?" I asked getting up.

"Just come here," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out into the living room.

I knew he had gotten me something because I had gotten him something, but I was shocked to find a huge package under the tree and embarrassed.

"Dallas Winston," I said in awe, "You are in big trouble,"

"I know, but it's worth it," he sighed.

We sat down across from each other and I opened it as he watched and to my surprise a little puppy was inside.

"Dally, how did you know that I always wanted a Maltese Poodle?" I asked looking at him.

"I asked your parents," he replied.

We continued to open the presents and I called the little puppy, Skylar. It was perfect. Dally really like the new wallet and leather jacket I got him and I enjoyed opening my other package to find a gold necklace. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had to tell Dally, but not today.

We played with the dog a little and then we made a huge breakfast.

"What are we gonna feed Sky, with?" I asked

"Already taken care of," he said pulling out a bag of dog food.

I smiled and hugged him and then ate my breakfast.

A couple of hours passed and the phone rang, I picked it up, "Hello,"

"Hey, RT," said a voice.

I almost dropped the phone. "Hey Jake," I said my voice strained.

"SO when can we meet again?" he asked.

"You know, Jake, I don't think that's gonna be happening again. It was a one-time thing between us and I… I'm married," I explained.

"Oh, I see," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said hastily, "Good-bye Jake," I said hanging up the phone.

That was a sign, I have to tell Dally no more putting it off. I walked into the living room and sat beside him, I grabbed his hand and said, "Listen Dallas. Do you love me?"

"Of course," he said astonished.

"I mean no matter what," I said again.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, then listen to me. I love you with all my heart and I never meant to hurt you, but while you were gone, Jake and I had an affair," I said starting to cry.

"Oh My God," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"No, No, No, No, No!" He shouted getting up and storming out the door.

"Wait God Dammit!" I screamed, but he didn't listen. "Great," I sighed.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys I hope you had a great Christmas! I hope you guys enjoy it!

I ran out after him screaming, "Wait! Please, Dally! Wait and listen to me!"

He refused he just kept on walking. I turned around and started to walk home when all of a sudden a loud popping noise erupted in the silence of the street. I spun around and saw a car drive away and Dally lying face down on the street. I ran up to him and turned him over, blood was trickling from his mouth.

"I…I…I," he tried.

"No shh, be still, Dallas," I whispered.

Someone from their window saw what happened and screamed out, "I called the police and an ambulance!"

"Okay thanks!" I answered.

Dally's breathing was labored and short, I knew I didn't have much time. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and they took Dally away. I rode in the back with him as we sped toward the hospital.

When we got there I went as far as I could until a nurse stopped me. She told me to go sit down in the waiting room. I did.

I talked to many people that were waiting as well. One poor mother had an infant that as very sick and another family had a grandmother in the hospital undergoing heart transplant.

Everytime a nurse walked by I would stop and ask how he was doing most didn't know, but others said that it wasn't looking good.

Hours passed and I was getting so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Hey guys sorry it was so short!


	14. Chapter 13

The nurse walked up to me and said, "Please hurry, you haven't got much time,"

I panicked as I walked back to the room, he lay there machines hooked up to him it was dead silent. I heard the drip of the IV and the beep of the heart monitor. He looked up at me through slitted eyes.

"Hey baby," I said kneeling down beside him.

"He smiled and choked a little while saying, "I love you,"

His eyes closed and his IV dripped the same, but this time his heart monitor stopped beeping and started to beep one long annoying beep that didn't stop. I gasped realizing that this meant he was gone, but how could this be, we were meant to be with each other.

I got up and through my tears started for the door, but then I started shaking and…

"Wake up miss. Miss?" a soft voice said.

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. I saw a nurse gently shaking me and I saw a man standing behind her, it was Jake.

"Oh, miss, there is someone here to see you," she said again.

"Okay, thanks, any word on Dally?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry," she said again leaving.

"Hey Jake," I said flatly, but trying to smile.

"Hey there," he greeted smiling.

"What's up," I asked.

"Nothin just wanted to see how you were," he answered.

"Oh," I replied.

"How is it being a married girl anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

"Great," I said at that thought I shivered thinking that I can't be a widow at age 18.

"Sorry," he said realizing his slip.

I was about ready to say something when a nurse walked out, "Mrs. Winston?"

I stood up and walked over, "Yes,"

"Come with me dear," she said turning around.

I followed her back into a room and sat down in a chair. I sat there for a while until a doctor came out and sat at the desk in front of me.

"Mrs. Winston, I presume," he asked looking up from his papers.

"Yes, how is Dallas?" I asked.

"Well, he took a bullet to his lower abdomen, but he is going to be okay, except for the fact that he is extremely unhappy to be here," he replied.

"Well, can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in room 523," the doctor said getting up and opening the door.

"Thanks, and Bye," I said walking out and getting in the elevator to head up to floor number 5 and looking for dally. I got out and walked down two hallways and it was the third door on the left. I walked in and he looked up.

"Oh My God, hello baby," I said running to his side.

"Hey, honey," he said.

God he was so hot, shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his waist area.

"Nice bandage," I commented.

"Uh Thanks," he replied punching me in the arm playfully.

"Now, now, now, you heard the doctor no roughhousing," I teased.

"Shut up," he said, "when can I get out of here?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"Uhhhhhh!" he sighed.

"I'll go ask," I said getting up and heading for the door.

Just as I was about to go out a nurse came in, "Hello, Mr. Winston. How are we feeling?" she asked.

"Like shit," he replied unfazed.

"Well then I guess you're not going home then," she said winking at me.

I stifled a laugh.

"Did I say shit? I meant FIT! I feel fit," he tried.

"Oh, well in that case I guess you wife can come with me and fill out your papers while the nurses get you ready.

"I don't need no damn nurses…" he started.

Just then a beautiful young blonde nurse walked in and said, "Are you ready, Mr. Winston?"

"Hell yeah! I mean yes," he said catching the look I gave him.

"Come with me then, Mrs. Winston," the older nurse said leaving.

I followed her reluctantly out the door. I filled out all the papers just as they wheeled Dally out of the corridor and into the discharge room.

He got up out of the wheel chair and we walked to the car, Jake went and got it for me, once inside it was a long and quiet ride home.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! Keep reviewing and I'll keep adding!

When we got home I lead Dally inside and we talked about what had happened between Jake and i.

"It was just a one night thing, Dally, I swear," I pleaded

"Yeah well what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know, but after the fact I knew what I had done," I explained.

"You know I should leave you for this," He said upset.

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly.

"But truth be told, when I was down in Tulsa, an ex girlfriend of mine showed up and…" he confessed.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I…" he tried.

"No, Dallas, you sit here and make me feel like shit and then you aren't exactly and angel yourself!" I screamed.

"Shh, calm down, you did it too," he said.

"I know," I said exasperatingly.

"See we're even," he said sticking out his hand.

"Even," I said shaking it.

I walked out to the kitchen and fed the dog and then I played with her and I made up for lost time. After a while Dally ate and we watched Tv and he was bummed when I told him no sex while he was hurt. So the next few weeks were very boring.

Sorry it is so short, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys this is it I guess this is the only kind of closing, but there might be a sequel, that is if you want it! Please review!

A Few Months Later

Dally and I have officially made up and are now on our way to leading a better life. I have tried so hard to get him to stop running the streets, but he won't listen to me either way. I guess there are some things a man is born with that can't be changed, but that's okay because I like him just the way he is. We have our ups and own s and now we have our closure. We moved out of my apartment to live where I always wanted to, California. In fact we moved right into Los Angeles. Property out here is so expensive, but thanks to my parents we made it possible. I love my new house, it is a two story, tan house that sits on a slope in a tiny town. We have more room for the dog and now we have more room for the arrival. Yes that's right I said new arrival. I'm pregnant. Dally is so excited, I never knew how much he wanted to have a baby! He never ceases to amaze me. I thought that maybe some day I'll go back to new York and see the Desamones and find out what really happened between them and Dally, but that depends if they're still there or even alive.

Life is full of suprises and ups and downs!

_We're on this roller coaster ride_

He always holds my hand and smiles as we sip coffee and watch the sunrise.

_Hold on I'll stay here by your side_

We'll climb the mountain that marriage represents and overcome any obstacles life may throw at us… together.

_We head up to the skies and slide back down_

Even when life's at its worst.

_Upside down trying to figure out_

We promise to never to betray each other

_Not sure if we could work it out_

Never to leave each other

_I wanna be alone, but you feel like home_

_Answer the phone I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone_

_And do it again, Do it again_

_Answer the phone I know that you're home_

_I wanna get you alone_

_And do it again, do it again_

No matter what insults we say

_The signals are all flashing red_ Arguments It doesn't matter what was said Even if they last more than a few hours This bed is much too big without me and you Even days This all seems so ridiculous Even weeks Why can't we just get over this? Even longer Don't make me state the obvious 

_Without you_

_Answer the phone, I know that you're home  
I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again  
Answer the phone, I know that you're home  
I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again_

I practice all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping  
I practice all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping  
I practice all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping  
I remember the way you curled your toes  
On the side of the stage at all our shows  
And the glow on your face just because of one rose  
And when I wake up in the morning and you're wearing my clothes  
Answer the phone, I know that you're home  
I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again  
Answer the phone, I know that you're home  
I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again 

_Do it again, do it again and do it again, do it again  
I wanna do it again, do it again and do it again, do it again _

Thanks guys if you want more then tell me in your reviews! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outsiders that belongs to S E Hinton or the song Answer the Phone that belongs to Sugar Ray

End credits 

_Characters by:_

_S.E. Hinton_

_Soundtrack by:_

Sugar Ray 

_Story Line by:_

_Amanda Fenstermaker_

_Thanks to my reviewers_

XoXoXOutsiderChickXoXoX 

Gena-Curtis-Scott

SodasGurl4Ever

Kal'sGal

SodapopandDallyareMINEZ

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR INSPIRING ENCOURAGMENT IT MEANS A LOT TO ME

GOD BLESS YOU ALL

LOVE

AMANDA


	17. Sequel Ideas

Guys I need your help I have a few different ideas about how to go about with a sequel. S if I put down a short synopsis then will you guys review and tell me which you like best!

The Little Things in Life

Dally and Artemia are in Hollywood. Dally still wants to be a street dealer, but finds that he ahs more competition out here then in NY. He also finds that people don't know his name, so he gets little respect. Artemia is raising a family and trying to make it big as in Movie Star big. Both realize that it doesn't matter what happens it's the little things in life that matter.

Torn

Dally feels like he lives too far from his friends and would like the family yo move to Tulsa to give the baby a better start on life. Artemia wants nothing to do with the thought and would like the baby to grow up not knowing about Greasers and Socs. Who's gonna win?

Life Without You

Artemia's baby is a miscarriage and she mourns the loss by cutting herself off from everyone she loves. Dally and her try desperately to get her pregnant again, but upon going to the doctor she fins that she is incapable of having children. How will she live with the thought?

Living Life in the Fast Lane

Life is hard and life is rough so what can you do? Well, Artemia and Dally are going to fix that by giving their baby every chance at a decent life. Dally tries his hardest to get into a college and Artemia gets a job as a waitress to help. Maybe a trip back to Tulsa can remind them of how life can be easy if you don't sweat the small stuff.

So which one do you like review and tell me!


End file.
